1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of household appliances. The invention relates to a method for operating a household dishwasher and a household dishwasher for carrying out the method. The dishwasher includes a washing container filled through a fresh-water feedline provided with an inlet valve, a circulating pump connected on the suction side to the washing container and on the delivery side to at least one spray device, an emptying pump connected on the suction side to the washing container and on the delivery side to an outflow line, and a program control unit having control devices for controlling the pumps.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 20 13 716 A1 discloses a method and a household dishwasher. In the dishwasher, the delivery line of the circulating pump has in it a pressure measuring device that, while the circulating pump is in operation, opens the inlet valve and keeps it open as soon and as long as the pressure in the delivery line of the circulating pump falls below an intended pressure. The function serves for cleaning a sieve configuration that proceeds the circulating pump and, in the event of a deposit of dirt, causes a pressure drop in the delivery line of the circulating pump. As a result of the subsequent opening of the inlet valve, fresh water is delivered up to an upper predetermined level and, by operating the emptying pump, is then pumped away again down to a lower predetermined level. Should the pressure in the delivery line of the circulating pump still be lower than the predetermined pressure, the operation is repeated. The sieve configuration is flushed free as a result of the interaction.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 26 46 383 A1 discloses a further method and household dishwasher. The dishwasher likewise has in the delivery line of the circulating pump a pressure measuring device that, while the circulating pump is in operation, opens the inlet valve and keeps it open as soon and as long as the pressure in the delivery line of the circulating pump falls below an intended pressure. Thus, it matches the washing liquid quantity to the dirt quantity absorbed, that is to say, when the washing liquid becomes more viscous due to the absorption of dirt, the feed pressure of the circulating pump decreases, thus leading to further filling with liquid, i.e., dilution of the washing liquid. When a maximum level is reached, without the feed pressure of the circulating pump having reached the predetermined pressure, liquid is pumped away down to a minimum level by the emptying pump and the inlet valve is then kept open until the feed pressure of the circulating pump has reached the predetermined pressure.
Prior art methods and household dishwashers also include a prescribed partial exchange of the washing liquid in specific subprogram steps or between subprogram steps. Such a dishwasher can be found, for example, in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 42 43 868 A1. That dishwasher unnecessary consumes water and energy due to the predetermined maximum and minimum levels because different subprogram steps are operated with different liquid quantities and the partial-exchange liquid quantity cannot be matched to these different liquid quantities.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for operating a household dishwasher and household dishwasher for carrying out the method that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods and devices of this general type and that provides a possibility for carrying out a partial exchange of the washing liquid in a simple way without unnecessary water and energy consumption.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for operating a household dishwasher, including the steps of filling a washing container through a fresh-water feedline having an inlet valve, connecting a variable-speed circulating pump to the washing container on a suction side of the circulating pump and to at least one spray device on a delivery side of the circulating pump, connecting an emptying pump to the washing container on the suction side of the emptying pump and to an outflow line on a delivery side of the emptying pump, providing a program control unit having control devices for controlling the circulating and emptying pumps, operating both of the circulating and emptying pumps during a partial exchange of the washing liquid, and determining a washing liquid quantity to be pumped away and thereafter to be introduced again by a rotational speed of the circulating pump.
A partial exchange of the washing liquid is simply performed without unnecessary water and energy consumption by operating both pumps during a partial exchange of the washing liquid, and by determining the washing liquid quantity to be pumped away and thereafter to be introduced again by the rotational speed of the circulating pump, which has a variable rotational speed.
The method according to the invention is performed by providing a circulating pump with a rotational speed sensor and a variable rotational speed, and opening and/or closing the inlet valve and/or placing the emptying pump into operation or switching it off while the circulating pump is in operation based on the signals from the rotational speed sensor. During a partial exchange of the washing liquid, both pumps are operated. The washing liquid quantity to be pumped away and/or to be introduced is determined by the rotational speed of the circulating pump.
A low rotational speed of the circulating pump causes a high liquid level to prevail, that is to say, a large liquid quantity to accumulate, in the suction space of the washing container, also referred to as the pump bulb or bowl. A high rotational speed of the circulating pump correspondingly causes a low liquid level to prevail, that is to say, a small liquid quantity to accumulate, in the pump bowl. Because that partial quantity of the liquid quantity accumulated in the pump bowl that is to be pumped away and then filled up again during a partial exchange of the washing liquid is extracted and supplied again, in each subprogram step not only the overall liquid quantity can be set by the circulating pump of variable rotational speed and matched to the respective liquid quantity used in the individual subprogram steps, but also the partial-exchange quantity. During the emptying of the partial quantity, the liquid quantity falls. The fall causes the inlet valve to open and the emptying pump to be switched off so that new liquid can flow in until the circulating pump rotates again, that is to say, air is no longer drawn in. The rotational speed sensor signals the condition and the inlet valve is closed again. Thus, a liquid quantity matched to the subprogram step is extracted and supplied again only according to the rotational speed of the circulating pump. In a method for operating a household dishwasher and in a household dishwasher for carrying out the method according to the invention a possibility of carrying out a part exchange of the washing liquid without unnecessary water and energy consumption is afforded in a simple way.
In accordance with a mode of the invention, during a partial exchange of the washing liquid, the emptying pump, based on the signals from the rotational speed sensor, operated in addition to the circulating pump which is itself in operation, is switched off and the inlet valve is opened. And, the inlet valve is closed again based on the signals from the rotational speed sensor. During the emptying of the partial quantity, the liquid quantity falls until the circulating pump no longer rotates, that is to say, until air is also drawn in. The fall causes a variation in the rotational speed of the circulating pump that is signaled by the rotational speed sensor and that leads to the opening of the inlet valve and to the switching off of the emptying pump so that new liquid can flow in until the circulating pump rotates again, that is to say, until air is no longer drawn in. The rotational speed sensor signals the condition and the inlet valve is closed again. Thus, a liquid quantity matched to the subprogram step is extracted and supplied again only according to the rotational speed of the circulating pump. The additional mounting of filling-level sensors is avoided due to the control solely through the rotational speed sensor, thus leading to an appreciable simplification in the outlay involved in construction and control and, consequently, to an advantage in terms of cost.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the emptying pump is switched off during a partial exchange of the washing liquid while the circulating pump is operating based on signals from a rotational speed sensor, and/or the inlet valve is opened and/or closed based on the signals from the rotational speed sensor.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the rotational speed sensor is connected to the circulating pump.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the liquid quantity to be pumped away is limited with a filling-level sensor, and the washing liquid quantity present in addition to the liquid quantity limited by the filling-level sensor and to be pumped away is determined by the rotational speed of the circulating pump.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, the liquid quantity to be pumped away is limited with a filling-level sensor while determining, by the rotational speed of the circulating pump, the washing liquid quantity present in addition to the liquid quantity limited by the filling-level sensor and to be pumped away.
In accordance with yet another mode of the invention, the limiting step is performed by limiting the liquid quantity to be pumped away with a filling-level sensor during a partial exchange of the washing liquid.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a household dishwasher including at least one spray device, an outflow line, a fresh-water feedline having an inlet valve, a washing container for holding washing fluid. The washing container is fluidically connected to the fresh-water feedline for filling the washing container. Also provided is a variable speed circulating pump having a rotational speed sensor, a circulating suction side, and a circulating delivery side. The circulating pump is fluidically connected to the washing container at the circulating suction side and fluidically connected to the at least one spray device at the circulating delivery side. The rotational speed sensor produces signals. An emptying pump has an emptying suction side and an emptying delivery side. The emptying pump is fluidically connected at the emptying suction side to the washing container and to the outflow line at the emptying delivery side. A program control unit has control devices for controlling the circulating pump and the emptying pump. The program control unit is connected to the inlet valve, the circulating pump, and the emptying pump. The program control unit is programmed to selectively open and close the inlet valve and selectively activate and deactivate the emptying pump based on the signals during operation of the circulating pump. The program control unit is programmed to determine a quantity of washing liquid to be pumped away and a quantity of washing liquid to be filled into the washing container based upon a rotational speed of the circulating pump. The circulating pump and the emptying pump are to be operated during a partial exchange of washing liquid.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the program control unit is programmed to switch off the emptying pump and open the inlet valve during a partial exchange of the washing liquid based on the signals and to close the inlet valve thereafter based on the signals.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, a filling-level sensor limits the liquid quantity to be pumped away, while the washing liquid quantity that is present in addition to the liquid quantity limited by the filling-level sensor and that is to be pumped away is determined by the rotational speed of the circulating pump. The filling level sensor is connected to the washing container and to the program control unit. The program control unit is programmed to determine, by the rotational speed of the circulating pump, a quantity of washing liquid to be pumped away and a quantity of liquid present in addition to the quantity of liquid limited by the filling-level sensor. By using a filling-level sensor, present in any case, for the minimum filling quantity, the outlay involved in construction and control is reduced even more, resulting in a further advantage in terms of cost.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for operating a household dishwasher and household dishwasher for carrying out the method, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.